Bounce Out With That
'Bounce Out With That '''is a song released by YBN Nahmir. Lyrics Intro Gang Chorus Lately been on that fuck a nigga shit (fuck a nigga shit) Take a nigga bitch and then I pass her to the clique (grra, pow, pow, pow) I say, see me, I don't got no time for no bitch (time for no bitch) I just get 'em for the bros, I'm just worried 'bout them chips, I'ma, ayy Shot call, lil nigga, I'ma stay wild (huh, huh) Hot nigga, I belong in a dog pound ('long in a dog pound) Shot call, lil nigga, I'ma stay wild (bitch) Hot nigga, I belong in a dog pound (grra, pow, pow, pow) Fuck a bitch and then I put it in a bitch throat (bitch throat) Never give a bitch yo' phone, that's a no no (hell nah) Off tops, new chain and my wrist froze (on the gang) Loaded up, still bouncin' with that .44 (huh) Fuck a bitch and then I put it in a bitch throat (bitch throat) Never give a bitch yo' phone, that's a no no (hell nah) Off tops, new chain and my wrist froze (huh) Loaded up, still bouncin' with that .44 (ayy, gang) Verse Stop it, niggas knowin' that I drop shit (I drop shit) Get popped quick, 'cause them niggas that you rock with (rock with) Like Jay said, bitch I gotta keep a Chopstick (grra) Big stick, I bounce out with that mop stick (grra, pow, pow, pow) These niggas talkin', watch I pull up in that fuckin' Hemi (skrrt) Tote automatics so I pass my lil bro the semi (on the gang) I'ma rock this lil bitch 'til that tank empty (huh) I'ma still blow that bitch 'til the clip empty (ayy, gang) Bitch I'm a P (what), bitch I'm a G (huh) Took that lil bitch now that bitch off the leash (ayy, ayy, ayy, gang) Chorus Lately been on that fuck a nigga shit (fuck a nigga shit) Take a nigga bitch and then I pass her to the clique (pass her to the clique nigga) I say, see me, I don't got no time for no bitch (time for no bitch) I just get 'em for the bros, I'm just worried 'bout them chips, I'ma, huh Shot call, lil nigga, I'ma stay wild (stay wild) Hot nigga, I belong in a dog pound (dog pound) Shot call, lil nigga, I'ma stay wild (huh) Hot nigga, I belong in a dog pound (grra, pow, pow, pow) Triva * As YBN states in an interview: ''This song was written about my life growing up in Alabama. In the music video we did, however, it's about a middle-class person from Atlanta whose secretly working for gang members and drug dealers. * The song was critically acclaimed by many rappers like Lil Moni, XXXTentacion, Lil Pump, and others. However, it is hated by Interstate 405 and Kodak Black. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:YBN Nahmir